


Ephemera

by frogy



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Epistolary, M/M, What's the tag for in-universe tabloids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogy/pseuds/frogy
Summary: e·phem·er·a/əˈfem(ə)rə/nounitems of collectible memorabilia, typically written or printed ones, that were originally expected to have only short-term usefulness or popularity.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 24
Kudos: 79
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide! Hope you enjoy!

e·phem·er·a

/əˈfem(ə)rə/

noun

items of collectible memorabilia, typically written or printed ones, that were originally expected to have only short-term usefulness or popularity.

\---

A copy of _Us Weekly_ mailed to a Brooklyn townhouse in a manilla envelope, accompanied by a scribbled handwritten note.

The note reads: 

Alex --

Your boyfriend got pap'd more than you this week. Your hoodie doesn't count. Page 37.

\-- June

The magazine falls open to page 37 easily. It's the "STARS -- THEY'RE JUST LIKE US!" spread. The bottom right quarter of the spread contains a photo that's equally hazy from the grey pre-dawn light and the long-distance zoom, but not so blurry that you can't tell it's Prince Henry in the photo. The photo is in the park, trees lining the asphalt path Henry is on. He's stretching his right arm over his head, holding onto his elbow with his left hand. He's got on a pair of sneakers ("you mean trainers"), black athletic shorts that come down to his knees, pale calves on display, and the pièce de résistance, a grey NYU Law sweatshirt with the hood up like he's trying but failing to be inconspicuous. 

The fuchsia text overlaid on the image reads "They Wear Their Boyfriend's Hoodie!" Under the photo text elaborates "PRINCE HENRY stretches before a run in Prospect Park in Brooklyn, NY on October 4th. He wears a sweatshirt for NYU Law School, where his boyfriend and FSOTUS, ALEX CLAREMONT-DIAZ, is a first-year law student."


	2. Chapter 2

**1.**

A folded piece of yellow legal paper clasped in a fridge magnet clip with a stack of other notes in the Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor house fridge (they are workshopping names for their home). 

On the outside, a sprawling script, written with a pen that was clearly too expensive for the thin, cheap paper, is written "I miss you already." (All the notes in the clip say that.)

When opened, the top edge is ragged where it was hastily ripped out of the legal pad it came from. The writing is in the same smooth hand as the outside. It reads:

Alex,

I don't know why I've been summoned home if she's just going to say no anyway. For all I'll always be His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales, my home and my heart are wherever you are, which right now is a room away, asleep in our bed. I made my decision years ago, same as you, and if I need to abdicate my place in the line of succession to marry you, I'm ready to do so. Martha is pregnant with her and Philip's second; there is no expectation I would ever be King. And, while I've visited enough children's hospitals to know there is still unspeakable tragedy in the world, we no longer live with our ancestor's staggering infant mortality rates. The only way I'm getting closer to the crown is by flying across an ocean to attend obligatory royal events with Mum and Philip.

Besides, making a politically advantageous marriage with the child of a foreign power is the most traditional path a younger child of the crown can take. Historically, of course, it would have been a princess being shipped off and I can't think of a suitably romantic one off the top of my head to quote love letters from for you. I don't know if you know how much work I put into our early letters. I'd write to you because I couldn't sleep, but then I couldn't sleep because I was turning over phrasing and researching the great queer loves of history and trying to calm the elation pounding in my veins.

How's that for a confession for you? Not potential abdication, which we've talked circles around but how much I love you. Then again, maybe you already know. You should. I love you.

I have to go now, Shaan and the car have been waiting less and less patiently for me to finish. Get a lot of bar studying done while I'm gone, and I'll see you on the other side of this ordeal one way or another.

Yours,  
Henry

**2.**

A royal decree on heavy cream cardstock with gold gilt edges, framed on the wall of Henry's home office. At the top, there is an elaborate embossed crown and shield, the symbols not of the royal family in general, but of Her Royal Highness, The Queen, specifically. In calligraphy that would be more at home in a centuries-old, historic document found in a museum, it reads:

We have consented and do by these Presents signify Our Consent to the contracting of Matrimony between Our Most Dearly Beloved Grandson Prince Henry George Edward James Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor and Well-beloved-Alex Claremont-Diaz, which Consent We are causing to be signified under the Great Seal to be entered in the Books of the Privy Council.

Her Royal Highness Queen Mary by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Our Other Realms and Territories Queen Head of the Commonwealth Defender of the Faith

By the Queen Herself - Signed with Her Own Hand 

**3.**

A lime-green paper cocktail umbrella left on a bowl on a console table in the entryway of the Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor brownstone (they are _still_ workshopping names for their house). The bowl is filled with random change from a dozen different countries, the result of two men coming home and emptying their pockets, somehow accumulated despite neither of them having to pay for anything in the majority of their travels. 

At first glance, the cocktail umbrella looks like the kind you can get in bulk at any Party City or big box store of your choice. But when you open it, instead of the standard vaguely flower-shaped blobs on it, it's printed with the text "Alex and Henry's Sea-faring Stag Adventure," in crisp, gold, shimmering script. All of their friends are Extra, but this has a certain Pez flare. Plus, he's the only one of them with his own mega-yacht.

**4.**

A printout of an email thread between Bea and Pez. At the top in blue ink is scrawled a message:

Henry, I can't believe you've made a liar out of me. Kisses, Bea

The email chain that makes a liar out of Princess Beatrice, although those kisses imply she's not mad about it, is as follows.

**Re: Wedding**

Bea <bwales@kensingtonemail.com> 4/26/25 11:29 am  
to Pez

It is not. And it's too late, I've booked Elton. 

(And good. He's gonna be back in London for more wedding planning next week. Any chance you want to swing by and distract him from it?)

> Pez <pez@okonjoindustries.com> 4/25/25 2:39 pm  
>  to Bea
> 
> I'm not saying the dance at the museum didn't happen. Just that it's not their first dance together. It was their second, or maybe third or forth, I don't know. But it wasn't their first. It doesn't matter if it's romantic because it's TRUE. 
> 
> (Don't worry, I wasn't gonna call. No need to give Henry an aneurysm before the wedding. He needs to chill.)
>
>> Bea <bwales@kensingtonemail.com> 4/24/25 7:16 am  
>  to Pez
>> 
>> No. Stop. You can't. We can't have the Ying Yang Twins perform at a Royal Wedding. Henry and the Queen are already at each other's throats about tradition and making a mockery of the church &c. 
>> 
>> Besides, I know it happened the way I said it did because Henry _told me_. I had to create a scene leaving Kensington Palace) so that they could sneak out. The next day after Alex left, Henry told me about dancing with Alex to 'Your Song' and he said it was _magic_.
>>
>>> Pez <pez@okonjoindustries.com> 4/24/25 1:44 am  
>  to Bea
>>> 
>>> Nope, it was to Get Low. You know the song, to the windows, to the wall, sweat drop down your balls. At the New Years' Eve party at the White House. This wedding is going to be lit. That's Little Jon on Black Market. Sophia from that party in the Seychelles is with them. I'm calling her now.
>>>
>>>> Bea <bwales@kensingtonemail.com> 4/23/25 9:22 am  
>  to Pez
>>>> 
>>>> Yes it was.
>>>>
>>>>> Pez <pez@okonjoindustries.com> 4/23/25 4:01 am  
>  to Bea
>>>>> 
>>>>> No it wasn't.
>>>>>
>>>>>> Bea <bwales@kensingtonemail.com> 4/22/25 11:16 am  
>  to Pez
>>>>>> 
>>>>>> Their first dance was to Elton John's 'Your Song.'
>>>>>>
>>>>>>> Pez <pez@okonjoindustries.com> 4/20/25 11:57 pm  
>  to Bea
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> You're going to get the Lil Jon and the Ying Yang Twins perform at the Royal Wedding? I'm in. What do you need? 
>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>> (Yeah, he's stressing.)
>>>>>>>
>>>>>>>> Bea <bwales@kensingtonemail.com> 4/20/25 8:24 pm  
>  to Pez
>>>>>>>> 
>>>>>>>> You're throwing Henry and Alex a stag thing, right? I want to do something for them but every time I ask Henry what I can do to help he tells me the staff have it handled and not to worry. And then he proceeds to spend the whole time he's here complaining about all the things the staff want him to do for the wedding. So I was thinking I'd take care of the music. I was thinking that band that played at last year's holiday charity banquet dinner for general music, but then surprise them for their first dance with a recreation of the first time they danced. Thoughts?

**5.**

A handwritten note that's been misplaced at the bottom of a drawer in Alex's desk which reads:

Alex --

If I were to send you all the tabloids (and legit magazines and newspapers) that covered your wedding, I'd have to ship you the whole damn newsstand.

\-- June


	3. Chapter 3

**1.**

Alex has a growing collection of ABA Journals on his bookshelf. He doesn't save every issue, but every time he's forced to get rid of some to make more room on the shelves, he saves this one. There's nothing an outside observer would find noteworthy about it. But Alex's copy bears traces of why, falling open to a page about halfway through to an article about a major voting rights win in the appellate court. He's not mentioned by name, but a true stan might see the name of the firm and remember that Alex was a summer intern there the same year as the journal. They might assume he worked on the case, that he considers it one of his first big wins, and they would be right. 

****

**2.**

Henry's home office is no less overflowing than Alex's. Among the books that fill his bookshelves is a copy of Publishers Weekly. It's easier to see why this gets saved; it's right there in the Book Deals.

Prince Henry Sells Non-fiction to Penguin

For a six-figure sum, Pete Hubbard at Penguin acquires first book, a pop-history of queer love in the UK, by HRH Prince Henry of Wales. The book was sold by Katie Johnson at Swift and Maddox. Swift and Maddox said the book explores "queer love stories throughout history, bringing to light those that went unacknowledged during their time and giving a new perspective on those plastered across the tabloids, including the author's own."

**3.**

Once a month Alex's local office sends all his constituents an update by snail mail. They write the content, have a freelancer do the layout, and send the finished package and mail file to the printer who does the print, fold, send. Alex signs-off on them before they send, sure, but he's really not involved in the minutia of making them happen. So, he doesn't realize someone screwed up the suppression list when one of them gets sent to their house. Sure, he doesn't remember seeing one before, but between all the travel they do that means they're not home to get mail and security going through it all first, he barely sees a fraction of the stuff they're sent.

It's printed in full color on 11x17 matte paper, thick enough that in it's envelope fold (in half and then in thirds) it serves as a self-mailer, home address printed right on the piece. It doesn't say anything Alex doesn't know, so he tosses it in his drawer, where it's saved from the trash by virtue of being immediately buried by other things.

**4.**

A cross-folded leaflet left for Henry in Kensington Palace when he flew into London for a Foundation meeting. He always stays there when he's in town. It's nice to spend time with Bea, although this time she's off being a representative of the crown so Henry's there alone. Henry doesn't realize it's been left intentionally for him at first. He's seen this leaflet so many times, as a word doc emailed back and forth, in layout, and proofs, and then finally stocked for opening night, that he doesn't realize it's been left for him intentionally at first, figures it's an escapee from a previous round or previous stay, a piece of paper no one wanted to throw away in case it was important.

On the front, there's a photo of the Giambologna that Henry showed Alex that first time they were there, with "Queer UK: Past, Present, and Future Exhibition" in the iconic V&A Sans typeface, the actual Victoria & Albert logo in the bottom right if that wasn't enough visual cue. If you open it up, Henry knows, there's a timeline of famous LGBTQIA+ related objects in the V&A collection and the people behind them. The exhibition has their wedding suits. He and Alex are almost all the way at the end. But not the end-end. Henry insisted. They are not the end of progress. There is always more to be done.

But when he flips it over in a moment of solitary vanity, to see where he knows it reads "Brought to you in partnership with Kensington House, with special guest curator His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales" he finds something he's not expecting. There's a scrawled message in blue ink specifically for him.

Henry,

I finally got to see your exhibition. It was amazing. Sorry again I missed the opening. I was thinking about when Dad used to wake us up before sunrise to take us there to see the art and our legacy. He would be so proud of you.

Kisses,  
Bea

  
5.

Alex knows exactly what the folded piece of paper is when he comes across it while going through papers. He can see the faint backwards impression of June's cramped handwriting through the thin, white loose-leaf paper. He's read it exactly once. He'd say it was the least practiced speech he's ever given, if it weren't for his whole teens and twenties. Other people might plan for it, in case they need to give a concession speech. Alex didn't. He doesn't unfold it now either. Reading it once was enough. But he doesn't get rid of it either, puts it aside in the "keep" pile.


	4. Chapter 4

**1.**

A note card with watercolor blue and pink hydrangeas on the front. Inside is written "I'm in." There's no addressee and it's not signed, but everyone involved already knows.

**2.**

A piece of monogrammed stationery, HRH Prince Henry's title at the top of the page, although it's been pilfered from his desk at Kensington Palace, since he definitely didn't write the letter to himself that he discovers in the front pocket of his suitcase when he unpacks at the hotel for a conference on green energy he'd rather not be attending.

H,

To steal your line, I miss you already. We move across the pond and somehow you're still the one being called away for work. Soon you'll have a perfectly reasonable excuse to turn down requests to be on the other side of the world from me. Instead you can be here, in bed with me. Unless all those books are right and there will be no sleep to be had. 

Did I tell you that when I had lunch with Bea she said I was glowing? I panicked at the time because what if someone heard. It's kind of unbelievable we've managed to keep it a secret this long. But, if 'glowing' means smiling uncontrollably at nothing, I suspect she's right. Here I am, hiding in your office in the dark so I can sneak this letter into your bag before you leave in the morning, and instead of hurrying up so I can get every last moment in with you before you leave I'm spacing out, staring into the middle distance and I'm smiling to myself at nothing.

Or, well, not nothing. I'm imagining the aesthetics of your traditional, stately office marred by garishly bright, plastic toys and I can't wait. Even here, in the privacy of this letter, it feels surreal to say. 

We're gonna be dads.

I can't wait. Hurry home.

Love Always,  
A

**3.**

When going through the piles of paper that accumulate in their house, somehow this piece of heavy-weight paper, always makes it into the 'save' pile even though they certainly don't need a reminder of the information on it when they can't get a full night's sleep or when they know all the words to Moana by heart (at least it's not a princess movie) or when _someone_ looks away to answer a call and suddenly _someone_ has drawn all over the wall with crayons. But every time they read it, there's a warm, fuzzy feeling and into the 'save' it goes. The paper has the royal crest on top and reads:

His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales and his husband, Alex Claremont-Diaz are delighted to announce the birth of their daughter, on November 28 at 10:48am. 

The baby weighs 7lbs. 6oz.

Both fathers were present for the birth. Everyone is healthy.

Her Royal Highness Queen Catherine, Prince Philip and Duchess Martha, and Princess Bea are with the fathers and are overjoyed with the baby.

Claremont-Diaz's parents, Ellen Claremont and Oscar Diaz, are thrilled and look forward to meeting their first grandchild.

**4.**

A greeting card that would feature a peaceful nineteenth century pastoral scene, if not for the out-of-place, giant yeti painted into the scene, climbing out of the mountains in the distance. The card originally came with a gift, which you'd only know now from what's written inside.

Henry and Alex!

Congrats on the birth of Arthur Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor. Last time I visited, Clara made me read her a book about how dinosaurs have feathers. But apparently baby costume onesie makers aren't as smart as your three-year-old so this dinosaur-as-lizard onesie will have to do.. No shock there, the both of you are fucking nerds. Or am I not supposed to cuss in a baby congrats card? It's not like he can read anyway. Can't wait to see you guys and meet the sprog.

Love,  
Pez


	5. Chapter 5

A copy of Vanity Fair with a note stuck between the pages as a bookmark. The magazine lives on a bookshelf in Alex's home office. The note, as always, is from June to Alex, and reads:

A-

This one shouldn't come as a surprise. I can't believe they talked you into that photo spread. You look like a high class stripper. Has Henry seen it yet? Are your PR people throwing a shit-fit? Are his? At least you gave a good interview.

-J  
  


* * *

  
There's a celebrity on the cover, but inside is a full feature article that involved the interviewer spending days following Alex around both at home and in DC, accompanied by several full-page photos.

The lead photo for the article was taken in Alex's home office. He's standing behind his desk leaning forward, hands planted firmly on the desk surface, looking very leader-y in a designer suit that is much fancier than what he normally wears in real life. Alex is in full-color but the background has been desaturated to black and white. The title is overlaid on the photo, wrapping around him in red, white and blue text. That's not the photo June is talking about.

The third spread is mostly article, the bottom right corner a collage of candids and photos from their past: a photo of Alex and his family at his mom's first inauguration, a photo from their wedding, one of Alex on the campaign trail, and one of their family royal holiday card photo with Henry and kids. That's not what June is talking about either.

The Crown reviewed the interview and article before it went to press, but after years of negotiation, their veto power is limited to Alex talking about the royal family, excluding Henry and their kids, where they are welcome to provide feedback which may or may not be taken. Alex has been on this roller coaster long enough he knows how to talk about his in-laws (and how not to talk about them). They have no say on what Alex says about himself. They probably weren't even shown the photos that accompany the article.

The photo June is talking about is the second spread. In it, Alex is in a different suit--if he can be said to still be wearing a suit when the jacket is discarded on a chair behind him, the top few shirt buttons unbuttoned, and tie undone. In the photo, he's looking straight at the camera while he pulls the tie off. He doesn't think he looks like a stripper. He looks like an old-time movie star, like a Cary Grant, or at least a Chris Evans.

Anyway, Alex liked the interviewer, and he thinks they did a good job covering him, as much as anyone can capture their crazy life where there's no such thing as an average day. He hopes people read the article and not just look at the pictures.

* * *

I met the newest Senator from New York at the local soccer fields. They are public fields where all the town little-league soccer teams play, but when the Girls 5-6 Apollo Diner team play, there are extra security measures in place. Instead of walking through an open grassy area from the parking lot, temporary fences have been put up to funnel foot traffic through a security checkpoint.

But the scene is remarkably normal, parents sitting in the metal bleachers cheering on their kids and catching up on work emails on their phone or coaching siblings through homework. Some people say 'hi' to Senator Alex Claremont-Diaz, the way you say 'hi' to your kid's friend's parents, asking if you're going to an upcoming birthday party and what you think of the new music teacher. But no one asks about the bill that Claremont-Diaz co-authored with Senator Carpenter from Illinois that has pundits on CNN and MSNBC and talking endlessly and Fox News shouting about the downfall of society for the last political news cycle. And no one's asked about Senator Claremont-Diaz's cross-questioning of Hubbard that's been all over twitter. They just treat him like any other neighborhood parent.

"They're used to us by now," Claremont-Diaz says when I comment on it. "It's the same when Henry's here too. It's why we love it here so much. It's neither of our hometowns, but it's home. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else."

The Henry in question is his husband, His Royal Highness Prince Henry of Wales. They've been together since 2020; their early romance became a tabloid sensation when long-range paparazzi photos of them kissing and their private love-letter emails were hacked and leaked to the press. With that history, it's understandable that Claremont-Diaz values a community who treats him like just another neighbor and not the next great entertainment news story.

But, there have already been rumblings on Twitter about him moving into a big white house in DC, one he lived in while attending Georgetown University for undergrad while his mother, Ellen Claremont, served her first term as President of the United States.

When I mention this to Claremont-Diaz, he laughs off the rumors. "There's still so much more to do where I am, where we are now. I can't even begin to think of what's next."

In the immediate short-term, there's a soccer game. At five years old, the girls are at an age where it's not so much soccer as it is a mass of kids running after the ball. Senator Caremont-Diaz cheers when his daughter touches the ball, shouting 'good hussle!', before the ball is lost to one of the girls on the Smiling Pizza team.

"We're just trying to teach her to be a team player right now," Claremont-Diaz says. "To have fun and try your best. Winning isn't everything."

Claremont-Diaz would know something about that, after his heart-breaking 2033 loss in the gubernatorial race. Following it, he seemed to be throwing in the towel, moving to the UK to have kids. No one knew Claremont-Diaz was working with Briggs, Dunn and Allen firm remotely on the legendary healthcare case. Then in a whirlwind year, the family returned to the states, the firm won the case in the Supreme Court and Claremond-Diaz launched his successful campaign for Senate.

"We both grew up in the spotlight, Henry even more than me, and we want to give them as much time to be regular kids as possible."

There's one not-regular-kid thing they gave Clara and her younger brother, Arthur, that Claremont-Diaz admits is giving Clara grief in kindergarten. "She's struggling to write her full name," Claremont-Diaz admits to me. "Henry tells me to stop worrying. I guess in the UK they don't push early reading and writing as much as we do here? He tells me she'll get it when she's ready."

Of course, Clara Elizabeth Mary Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor would be a bear for any five year old. Even dropping the middle names, those five last names are thirty-six letters long. If Clara keeps playing soccer to the point where the kids get their names on their jerseys instead of just advertising for the local business sponsors, it's not going to fit. When I ask Claremont-Diaz if they thought about dropping some of the names, I get an immediate "no."

"It was never a question for us. How do you decide which of your parents are less important?" Claremont-Diaz says.

That's perhaps a harder question for the Claremont-Diaz-Fox-Mountchristen-Windsors than most. Claremont is Claremont-Diaz's mother, Ellen Claremont, the first female president. Mountchristen-Windsor is the surname of the British crown. Fox is Prince Henry's father, late stage and screen star, Arthur Fox, most famous for playing the iconic 1980s James Bond, whom their son is named after. Fox passed when Prince Henry was a teenager and in later years he talked about how it devastated their family. In 2027 Prince Henry and his siblings started The Fox Foundation, a charity that provides for therapy and psychological support for children following the loss of a parent.

Perhaps the easiest name to drop, despite tradition, would be 'Diaz'. But Claremont-Diaz is quick to disagree. "Growing up when the press dropped the Claremont from my name to emphasize my Mexican heritage it was never because they were trying to be complimentary. I'd never want to take the 'easy' way out, and I don't want my kids to lose that connection to their heritage."

They've tried to keep the options open for their children. The kids have dual citizenship, no titles. Claremont-Diaz has no title, although one is frequently gifted upon marriage into the royal family. If the kids decide they want a title later on in life, there is precedent for being given a title at major life events, birth is only one.

What it comes down to, "[is that] neither of us were willing to compromise."

That's not the refrain you usually hear. Common wisdom says that relationships take compromise. But that's the last thing Claremont-Diaz says his relationship with Prince Henry is based on. "If we were willing to compromise, we wouldn't be here right now," Claremont-Diaz says. "If we compromised, I would have dated Henry in secret while he publicly dated women, and eventually married one, and provided the royal family with more uncontested heirs. When you compromise, everyone gives up something. Everyone loses."

It's that ethos that Claremont-Diaz brings to DC. After spending time seeing him as a family man, my second meeting with him is in his office in Washington. Senator Claremont-Daiz's staff is eager to show me around. He has the standard reception area, conference rooms, and office kitchen, but I don't think most Senators set aside space for daycare. "I want the best people doing their best work, which can't happen if they're worrying about what will happen if they get sick or start a family or need to care for an elderly relative. I want to eliminate obstacles for my staff."

One of the frequent criticisms of him is that he's had it too easy. He's never struggled, how can he know what people really need and what to do for them? But he says "they are looking at it backwards. Everyone should have it as easy as I did. People shouldn't need to be born into wealth and influence to succeed. A government should work for its people." Cont. on page 466

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks htmthomas for the beta! I eventually went with their suggestion for where Alex is a Senator from because I had no interest in researching anything related to real world politics. 
> 
> I did infinitely more research on Henry's Publisher's Weekly acquisition note than anything related to Alex's career. 
> 
> Any names that are not book characters are from one of those online name generators which had the audacity to suggest the name "Alex" but spelled "Alyx." I did not use that suggestion.


End file.
